parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Pony's Life
A parodied crossover of Disney·Pixar's "A Bug's Life". Plot Tom the Cat [Tom and Jerry] is an individualist and would-be food inventor that lives in a kingdom of ponies. Along with his best friend Jerry the Mouse [Tom and Jerry] who is an inventor, too, and helping him collecting food. The ponies are led by Princess Celestia [My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic] and Granny Smith, [My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic] and they live on Butterfly Island, which is a big butterfly-shaped island in the middle of the blue ocean. Tom and Jerry are different and always unappreciated because of their problematic inventions. The kingdom is oppressed by a gang of marauding black arm aliens [Shadow the Hedgehog] and light blue and purple monster minions of Dark Gaia [Sonic Unleashed] led by Tai Lung [Kung Fu Panda] who arrive every season demanding food from the ponies. When the annual offering is inadvertently knocked into a stream by Tom and Jerry's latest invention, a harvester device, the black arms and Dark Gaia's minions demand twice as much food as compensation. Given a temporary reprieve by the black arms and Dark Gaia's minions, the ponies trick Tom and Jerry into accepting their plan to recruit "bigger warrior animals" to fight off the black arms and Dark Gaia's minions. While Tom and Jerry actually believe in the plan, the other ponies see it as an opportunity to get rid of Tom and Jerry, and save themselves from trouble. Making their way to the "big city" (a city located in land from the west side and it's very far from Butterfly Island), Tom and Jerry mistakes a group of circus animals, who have recently fired up by their money-hungry ringmaster, Wile E. Coyote, [Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies] for the warrior animals they're searching for. The animals, in turn, mistake Tom and Jerry for a talent agent, and agree to travel with them back to Butterfly Island. After they arrive, the circus animals and Tom and Jerry discover their mutual misunderstandings. The circus animals then attempt to leave, but are forced back by a dragon. They save Sassette Smurfling, [The Smurfs] Marie [Disney's The Aristocats] and Webby Vanderquack, [Disney's DuckTales] Celestia's younger sisters, from the dragon as they flee, gaining the ponies' trust in the process. At Tom and Jerry's insistence, they continue the ruse of being "warriors"; so the group can continue to enjoy the attention and hospitality of the ponies. The dragon encounter, inspires Tom and Jerry into creating a false dragon to scare away Tai Lung and his gang. While the dragon is being built, Tai Lung reveals to the black arms and Dark Gaia's minions how greatly the ponies outnumber them and is afraid that they'll eventually stand up against them, which is why it's more about keeping the ponies in line than taking their food. The dragon is constructed, but the circus animals are exposed when Wile E. Coyote arrives searching for them, having a change of heart. Outraged at Tom and Jerry's deception, the ponies exile them and desperately attempt to pull together and work hard collecting enough food for a new offering for the black arms and Dark Gaia's minions. When the black arms and Dark Gaia's minions discover a very little offering upon their arrival, they take control the entire kingdom, demanding the ponies' winter store of food. After overhearing Tai Lung's plan to kill Granny Smith, Sassette, Marie and Webby leave in search of Tom and Jerry and the circus animals to convince them to return and save the kingdom with the dragon model. The model nearly works, but Wile E. Coyete, mistaking it for a real dragon, lights it on fire, causing it to crash and be exposed as a fake. Tai Lung has Tom and Jerry beaten in retaliation and proclaims that the ponies serve the black arms and Dark Gaia's minions. However, Tom and Jerry reveals how much the black arms and Dark Gaia's minions actually need them. This inspires the entire kingdom along with the circus animals to drive the black arms and Dark Gaia's minions out of Butterfly Island. Before Tai Lung can be disposed of, it begins to rain, and during the chaos, he kidnaps Tom and Jerry and flees. During the ensuing pursuit, Celestia eventually rescues Tom and Jerry after the circus animals fail to save them. As Tai Lung viciously pursues them, Tom and Jerry leads him to the same dragon that they encountered earlier. Mistaking the actual dragon for another fake one, Tai Lung taunts it, before he's picked up by the dragon who then feeds him to his little birdie chicks. Some time later, Tom and Jerry's inventions are finally perfected and appreciated by the ponies and they and Celestia are now couples. As the group departs with Tai Lung's sidekick, Banzai the Hyena, [Disney's The Lion King] as an employee, and Donkey [Shrek] can fly now using fairy wings, Celestia is crowned the new queen and Sassette, Marie and Webby are crowned the new little princesses. Cast * Flik - Tom the Cat (Tom and Jerry) * Princess Atta - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Queen - Granny Smith (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Aphie - Starlow (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) * Dot - Sassette Smurfling (The Smurfs) * Mr. Soil - Mr. Jinks the Cat (Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks/The Huckleberry Hound Show) * Dr. Flora - Clarabelle Cow - (Disney's Mickey Mouse) * Thorny - Papa Smurf (The Smurfs) * Cornelius '- Grandpa Smurf (''The Smurfs) * '''Hopper - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Molt - Banzai the Hyena (Disney's The Lion King) * Thumper - Ridley (Metroid) * P.T. Flea - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies) * Francis - Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Slim - Danny the Cat (Cats Don't Dance) * Heimlich - Donkey (Shrek) * Manny - Rafiki (Disney's The Lion King) * Gypsy - Fleur De Lis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rosie - Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Dim - Manny the Mammoth (Ice Age) * Tuck and Roll - Stitch (Disney's Lilo & Stitch) and Chicken Little (Disney's Chicken Little) * The bird - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon?) Guest stars # Jerry the Mouse (Tom and Jerry) as Tom's best friend. # Marie (Disney's The Aristocats) as Sassette's friend and Celestia's younger sister. # Webby Vanderquack (Disney's DuckTales) as Sassette's friend. # Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Princess Luna's partner. # Iago (Disney's Aladdin) and Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) as Stitch and Chicken Little's partners. Other cast * The ants - Generation 4 ponies and females (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The grasshoppers: *# Black arms (Shadow the Hedgehog) *# Dark Gaia's minions (Sonic Unleashed) * The ant #1 stuck in the leaf - Soarin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The ant #2 stuck in the leaf '- Braeburn (''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * '''The ant #3 stuck in the leaf - Dr. Whooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The two little ant boys '- Featherweight and Pipsqueak (''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * '''The flies at the circus - The Little Green Men (Disney·Pixar's Toy Story) * The three female flies leaving P.T. Flea's circus are: *# Rouge The Bat (Sonic The Hedgehog) *# Zecora (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *# Wave The Swallow (Sonic The Hedgehog) * The fly saying that he wants his money back to P.T. '- Vector The Crocodile (''Sonic The Hedgehog) * '''The bug holding a giant popcorn - Snagglepuss (The Yogi Bear Show) * The spider playing the circus' musical instruments - Squiddly Diddly (The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show) * The two stage light fireflies are: *# Ray (Disney's The Princess and The Frog) *# Brightly (Disney's Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * The fly that can't let Heimlich eat its candy corn - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) * The fly brothers - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) * The baby maggots - Cheese The Chao and Chocola The Chao (Sonic The Hedgehog) * The baby maggots' mother '- Vanilla The Rabbit (''Sonic The Hedgehog) * '''The three flies that throws raspberries to Manny are: *# Negaduck (Disney's Darkwing Duck) *# Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies) *# Scar (Disney's The Lion King) * The fly saying that don't want to be in the circus anymore - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) * The five recently flies watching the flaming death act are: *# Mr. Whiskers (Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *# Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) *# Animal (The Muppets) *# Dizzy Devil (Tiny Toon Adventures) *# Aldrin Pesky (Disney's The Buzz on Maggie) * The fly saying to Harry to stop flying to the light - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Harry the Fly - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The bus bug - Sebastian (Disney's The Little Mermaid) * The snail that gets hit his eye - Rex (Disney·Pixar's Toy Story) * The beggar fly with the sign "kid pulled my wings off" - Beaker (The Muppets) * The mime caterpillar - The Mime (Animaniacs) * The bee that gets the boot to a fly - Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) * The fly that gets out of the bug bar and gets back inside - Nack The Weasel (Sonic The Hedgehog) * The two bugs who drinks drops of water - Timon and Pumbaa (Disney's The Lion King) * The bug who serves the drops of water to the two bugs in the bug bar - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The bug bar roach waitress '- Maw Rugg (''The Hillbilly Bears - The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show) * '''The four little bugs eating some bug food are: *# Pikachu (Pokémon) *# Pichu (Pokémon) *# Raichu (Pokémon) *# Abu (Disney's Aladdin) * The bug bar mosquito waitress '- Kitty Katswell (''T.U.F.F. Puppy) * '''Slick the Snail - Sam Eagle (The Muppets) * Thud the Big Fly - Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) * The fly who drinks a Bloody Mary - Larry the Lobster (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Some ant kids that has a crush on Dim '- Fillies and Colts (''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * '''The two little ant girls looking at a big musical instrument are: *# Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *# Silver Spoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The ants playing the big musical instrument - The White Wisps (Sonic Colors) * The little ant girl who's exposing the drawing - Cream The Rabbit (Sonic The Hedgehog) * The two ant girls holding the big leaf drawing are: *# Tiff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *# Dinky Doo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * A little ant kid disguised an orange leaf '- Lumpy (''Disney's Winnie The Pooh) * '''A little ant kid saying that the last leaf has fallen - Flounder (Disney's The Little Mermaid) * A little ant kid saying that someone will come to save the ants '- Berlioz (''Disney's The Aristocats) *'''The eight little ant kids disguised as the grasshoppers are: *# Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *# Ronno (Disney's Bambi II) *# Young Kovu (Disney's The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *# Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *# Young Shere Khan (Disney's Jungle Cubs) *# Snipsy Snap (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *# Lemmy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *# Snailsquirm (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The eight little ant kids disguised as the warriors are: *# Toulouse (Disney's The Aristocats) *# Young Simba (Disney's The Lion King) *# Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *# Rumble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *# Elmo (Sesame Street) *# Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *# Charmy Bee (Sonic The Hedgehog) *# Shady Daze (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The little ant Blueberry Troop girl '- Marine The Raccoon (''Sonic The Hedgehog) * '''The eight ant Blueberry Troop girls are: *# Twist-a-loo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *# Faline (Disney's Bambi) *# Young Nala (Disney's The Lion King) *# Gosalyn Mallard (Disney's Darkwing Duck) *# Young Kiara (Disney's The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *# Jelly Otter (Disney's PB&J Otter) *# Cosmo The Seedrian (Sonic X) *# Noi (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * A little ant Blueberry Troop kid playing cards - Oliver (Disney's Oliver & Company) * A grasshopper surfing '- Spike the Bulldog (''Tom and Jerry) * 'A grasshopper taking rest in the water '- Espio The Chameleon (Sonic The Hedgehog) * 'The mosquito waitress #1 '- Green Koopa Paratroopa (Super Mario Bros.) * '''The two grasshoppers singing "La Cucaracha" - Pain and Panic (Disney's Hercules) * The four mosquitos playing the Mexican musical instruments - The Egg Pawns (Sonic The Hedgehog) * The two grasshoppers playing bullseye target - Itchy & Scratchy (The Simpsons) * The six mosquitos as bullseye target darts - Bullet Bills (Super Mario Bros.) * The mosquito waitress #2 '- Red Koopa Paratroopa (''Super Mario Bros.) * '''Axel and Loco: *# Pigma Dengar (Star Fox) {Axel} *# King Dedede (Kirby) {Loco} * The grasshopper next to Axel, Molt, and Loco '- Ice King (''Adventure Time) * 'The caterpillar massager '- Pepe the King Prawn (The Muppets) * '''The two large caterpillars as the circus horses are: *# Altivo (The Road to El Dorado) *# Maximus (Disney's Tangled) * The two grasshoppers that Dot is overhearing '- Discord and King Sombra (''My Little Pony: Friendship is magic) * 'An angry grasshopper yelling at an ant to move on '- Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is magic) * '''The four grasshoppers scared by the bird and flies away are: *# Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *# Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *# The Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *# Storm The Albatross (Sonic The Hedgehog) * The three birdie chicks - Carla, Bia and Tiago (Rio 2) * A little ant girl saying that she must wait for Dot - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is magic) * A filmmaker bug in the outtakes - Panchito Pistoles (Disney's The Three Caballeros) * Woody (Disney·Pixar's Toy Story) in the outtakes - Mickey Mouse (Disney's Mickey Mouse) Category:Crossovers Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs